Generally, this type of apparatus is widely known as an apparatus that forms an image such as a photograph of face and character information on a medium such as a plastic card. In this case, known are an apparatus configuration for directly forming an image on a recording medium and another apparatus configuration for forming an image on a transfer film and transferring the image to a recording medium.
In the case of such a transfer apparatus, since finish of transfer differs according to a temperature of an environment in which the apparatus is installed, it is necessary to vary transfer setting corresponding to the environmental temperature. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration for controlling a temperature of a heat roller that is a transfer member corresponding to the environmental temperature, and controlling driving of a cooling fan. More specifically, when the environmental temperature detected by an environmental temperature sensor falls below a reference value on the low-temperature side, a target temperature of a press roller (heat roller) is increased, and when the environmental temperature exceeds a reference temperature on the high-temperature side, a cooling fan is driven to supply cool air to a radiation region.